A player's motivation to enter a game is encouraged by his/her desire to get more points or to complete a more difficult game stage. A player's motivation to enter a game or to improve his/her skill is also encouraged by showing the position of the player among a group of many other players. Recently, a player can know his/her own nationwide or worldwide ranking based on his/her points by game terminal apparatuses being connected by a network.
At present, it is common to display the ranking of a player that indicates the position of the player's game result at a given store or in a given country. It is expected that a player actively participates in a game aiming for a higher ranking. The display of a player's ranking after the completion of a game does encourage a player's motivation to improve his/her skills, however, it stops short of stimulating the player's desire to play the game again. It is because the display of ranking only shows an absolute evaluation to a player based on his/her game result but does not give any enjoyment as a game after the game is completed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game result evaluation method that uses a game result and gives any player a motivation to participate in the game again after the game is completed.